


The Crown

by NathTE



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crown Prince - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Reveal of the past, Romance, Samael I, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “Your Majesty, King Yahweh, was assassinated. The nobles and the people call upon Crown Prince, Samael, to take his rightful place as the new King of Hevan.” Amenadiel answered. “They want you back home, Your Highness.” He said looking directly at Lucifer.Chloe gasped feeling her head spin a little bit, but before she could fall or anything her husband’s arms were around her.





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @luciferprompts. I wanted to try some creative writing to blow some steam and exercise my creativity. 
> 
> I filled this prompt: human AU where Lucifer is the crown prince of a small country who was (unofficially) exiled by his father (maybe because of his sexuality on top of many disagreements). He moved to LA to build himself a new life as Lucifer Morningstar and enjoyed a life without responsibilities. He met Chloe, became a consultant and eventually they build a happy relationship. But their lives get suddenly overturned when the king is assassinated, and it is time for Prince Samael to return and take his place...

_“Get out of my sight!”_

_“Father…”_

_“Get out! I can’t deal with your indiscretions anymore. It’s enough that we have to deal with all those women, it’s even worse we have to deal with those men as well. The day you learn to take your role seriously, Samael, we are going to talk. But I want you out of my sight!”_

 

That little dialogue was a little over eight years ago and was the last time Lucifer was ever called Samael again, and even more importantly, talked to his father. He and his old man had way different points of view about everything. Lucifer was open-minded, despised the nobles of his little country and their obvious corruption, hated his father’s inability to oppose the other noble families, and wanted changes. His father was non-confrontational, he was a traditionalist and still hold to his country old laws like they were his lifeline, made little to change the government.

 

Being the sole male heir of that country, Lucifer was thought since young age all that should be done by the royal family, who he should please and who he shouldn’t. But he never agreed, what was always a motive of fights between him and his father, the King. Things between father and son got even worse when teenager Samael discovered he liked both sexes, and in his adventures conquered dozens of lovers between women and men, piling scandals after scandals. Culminating in the fateful day his father decided to unofficially exile him, he declared to all he was sending his only son to America for his studies and sent him only with Mazikeen, his personal guard, to Harvard, and a very generous allowance.

 

It was a historic day for Hevan, a little country in the Mediterranean, the day their Crown Prince packed his things and was kicked out, not that much people knew that. It was also that day that Samael changed his name to Lucifer Morningstar and changed his life completely. He went to the University, just because it would serve his purposes, and as soon he graduated he moved to LA, a place no one knew who he was, and opened his own nightclub. Always being followed by his loyal bodyguard, Maze.

 

His reputation skyrocketed in the social life of LA, his nightclub being elected as the best point of LA’s night, and he could be seen in every tabloid and social news. He also accumulated a meters long list of lovers that probably made his father have palpitations. Not that he cared. He loved his life without any responsibilities or the necessity to please stupid nobles, he was happy enough to please himself, in any way he could.

 

However, things changed when he met Chloe Decker. She was the Detective in charge of the case of young woman assassinated in front of his club. Delilah. He would miss her voice. The blond detective came to his club for his CCTV and to collect his statement, he was bluffed to see that gorgeous woman deflect every pick-up line he tried. She was fascinating and funny, intelligent, and independent. So, he saw himself being drawn to her, to the point he infiltrated himself in her work, and with a good session of convincing with her Lieutenant to place him as Chloe Decker’s civilian consultant.

 

It was a rocky partnership, with Maze strongly opposing his decision, because he was putting his life at risk, but he didn’t hear her. More than once Maze intervened to save his ass. Chloe also wasn’t the least pleased to be partnered with him, that arrogant playboy, but with time she could understand Lucifer, and a friendship started between them. Even that this friendship would mean having to deal with the Detective’s little girl.

 

As the months passed he also saw himself with real friends, Dan, Detective’s Ex, Linda Martin, his therapist, Ella, the forensic specialist, Charlotte Richards, the new District Attorney and even Trixie, the Detective’s spawn. All because of Chloe Decker. Even Maze warmed himself for this group of Americans finding real friends in them.

 

Lucifer Morningstar saw himself entering in a new routine, one that he actually liked, by day he would fight the crime with his Detective, and by night he would take care of the most interesting nightclub LA ever had. It was he started to develop feelings for Chloe, his best friend, and partner. It took him a long while to admit his feelings, he knew he was attracted to her, one of their usual banters were him always trying to get her in bed, but those feelings were deeper, stronger. And when Chloe started to reciprocate his feelings? He was in bliss.

 

He had long left Samael behind, and when he started dating Chloe? It was complete, he even thought of telling her who he was, but decided against it. He took his new life completely and turned it all around Chloe. It was a rocky relationship because Lucifer was Lucifer, all flirty and a magnet to men and women, what brought some fights between the couple, but nothing they could solve with a little help of their friends.

 

Trixie was static when they announced their relationship and was the most fervent supporter. They made her world the day they announced they would marry, she squealed she was going to have two dads. Lucifer, that was already fond of the little girl just smiled and patted her head. Contrary to all beliefs, he planned a small ceremony, because he knew Chloe wouldn’t like a fancy big party. All their friends were present, as well as Chloe’s family, Penelope Decker was so happy to give her daughter’s hand to that charming man that made her little pumpkin shine. 

 

Lucifer kept LUX, his nightclub, but gave his penthouse to Maze while he moved with Chloe to a house where they would raise their family. They kept working together, the crime-fighter couple, as their colleagues called them, having one of the best results of the precinct. Things changed a bit when Chloe discovered she was pregnant, Lucifer that never imagined himself a father, despite his good relationship with Trixie, entered in a state of panic and super protectiveness, what culminated in fights between Chloe and Lucifer, until Trixie, of all people, called his attention.

 

After his panic and a period of getting used to the idea of Chloe being pregnant, Lucifer relaxed once again, and a change occurred in that notorious playboy. He was beaming with pride and happiness, being followed by Trixie that was as happy, and the club owner became a father. Life was beautiful and nothing, nothing would happen to dumper his life and his little family and friends.

 

However, he didn’t count with a little detail, the past always come back to bite you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer smiled and waved at the Officer in the central desk and gently guided the five months pregnant Detective to the elevator.

 

“Lucifer, I’m pregnant, not sick.” Chloe sighed and waved at the same Officer. “You already convinced Lieutenant Monroe I should work part-time, I don’t need you escorting me out as well.”

 

Lucifer looked down at her with a grin. “I insist, darling” his words rolled down his tongue smoothly, in that strange accent Chloe couldn’t quite point out. “I still work with you, so I will escort you back home, where Beatrice is waiting for you, and I will come back and work with Daniel.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and glared at him while the elevator was moving to the precinct entrance floor.

 

“That’s so unfair.” She sighed again but smiled slightly. She knew all Lucifer did for her was coming from honest feelings, but she could take care of herself and she knew her own limits. But Chloe was going to indulge him because she knew it was his first time being a parent.

 

Dan was helping Lucifer a lot in how to navigate this new reality, it was sweet to see those frenemies being so close. Dan would also send her messages telling her about all those questions Lucifer would ask him and tell her she found a good man. And indeed, she had.

 

But any answer he had planned for her died in his mouth when he saw the group of people waiting for them when they exited the elevator. Chloe looked around curiously to see what made her always responsive husband stop talking. She frowned when he saw the officers that stayed at the entrance looking awkwardly to a group of men dressed way too formal for a visit in the precinct, similarly to how her husband always dressed in his three-piece suit. She also could understand their body language, most of them looked like bodyguards, and a lot of them had stances like Maze’s, they were positioned at each side of a tall black man that was looking directly a Lucifer.

 

Lucifer couldn’t understand what Amenadiel would possibly want with him, despite him being one of the few of his father’s people he actually enjoyed pass time with, one he even dared to say was like a brother to him, but he didn’t keep contact with him. After all, he was his Dad’s personal secretary, taking the position after his own father retired.

 

The civilian consultant tensed more when Amenadiel bowed, being followed by his bodyguards, eliciting a curious look of his wife and his colleagues watching the scene.

 

“Your Highness” Amenadiel spoke, the same strange accent of Lucifer’s.

 

Chloe frowned and looked at her husband.

 

“What are you doing here, Amenadiel?” Without looking at Chloe, Lucifer grasped her arm and positioned himself in front of her. “Dad sent you?” He narrowed his eyes, his voice gaining certain command Chloe never noticed before, she was extremely confused with all that talk.

 

She grasped the back of his suit and pulled it to call his attention. “Lucifer, what is going on?”

 

The attention of the other man was brought to her and a small smile graced his lips.

 

“Oh, you are probably Chloe Morningstar, née Decker. Is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” He bowed again, surprising Chloe again. “His Majesty was so pleased when he heard the news.” Lucifer frowned and placed himself again in front of Chloe defensively.

 

“Amenadiel, you didn’t answer me.” He said sternly.

 

At that moment the doors burst open and Maze entered the room cursing in that strange language she sometimes used.

 

“I was hoping to arrive here before _them_.” Her accent was way more present than Lucifer’s and the stranger. “I just saw that today, I’m sorry Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer waved Maze’s apology, more worried about what news. “What news?” He asked.

 

“Your Majesty, King Yahweh, was assassinated. The nobles and the people call upon Crown Prince, Samael, to take his rightful place as the new King of Hevan.” Amenadiel answered. “They want you back home, Your Highness.” He said looking directly at Lucifer.

 

Chloe gasped feeling her head spin a little bit, but before she could fall or anything her husband’s arms were around her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was later when Chloe was settled in their bed, that she had all her answers. She heard the same story he told her long ago, but now with the complete facts. She knew her husband had hidden details about his past, and that he didn’t want to talk about, but that… Why could he not have told her? She felt hurt and anger boil inside her.

 

“Why you never told me this, Lucifer… Samael?” She blinked angry tears away.

 

“Because it wasn’t me anymore. I never planned to come back.” He answered, trying to hold her hand, she swatted it away. He looked hurt at her, but it just fueled her anger.

 

“Well, apparently they want you back. And you here fooling around with a mere peasant.” She said bitterly.

 

Lucifer straightened his back and looked straight at her with seriousness and honesty. “I’m not fooling around with you, Chloe.”

 

The blond snorted and diverted her eyes. “It doesn’t matter, I don’t know if I ever knew you… Samael.”

 

“Chloe…” It hurt him to hear her calling him by his birth name, it was lacking all the feelings she had for him.

 

“Get out.” She said, startling him. “I want to be alone. Get out…” She said without looking at him.

 

“Detective”

 

“Get out!”

 

It hurt Lucifer way more than the day his father sent him away. But he complied, leaving their room while his heart broke in million pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week went by and Chloe didn’t talk with Lucifer since the revelation of his past, still too hurt and angry. While Lucifer respected his wife wishes, he kept doing everything he could for her. It was during that period that Amenadiel also informed him of the later happenings in his country and how the situation was with the nobles, and he knew he couldn’t avoid going back to Haven, so he started to do everything he could to ensure his little family security and wellbeing.

 

It was in one of those moments Chloe encountered Lucifer in a private meeting with Charlotte in their house. She was just passing through his home office when she heard her name and with curiosity, she started to listen.

 

“I want you to make sure my marriage with Chloe is secured by all American laws, when I arrived your country I legally changed my name, so I believe this won’t be any impediment.” Chloe noticed for the first time how Lucifer’s voice sounded tired and sad. “Morningstar is my actual surname, so nothing to be worried too, but I want to make sure those corrupt nobles don’t have anything against the Detective. Can you do that for me Charlotte?”

 

After a brief pause, she heard Charlotte answering. “Well… I can do that, but wouldn’t better for you to look for another lawyer?”

 

“I don’t trust no one else like I trust you, Charlotte. And you were one of the best lawyers of your firm before you changed careers.” Her husband answered.

 

“I will do my best, Lucifer.” Chloe could hear the determination in the lawyer’s voice. “How is Chloe?”

 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “She is good, but she won’t talk to me.” The Detective could hear the regret in his voice.

 

“I see…”

 

Chloe continued her way when she heard steps approaching the door, stopping at their room’s door catching a glimpse of the disheveled figure of her husband. She felt a pang in her heart, but she didn’t move to talk to him. She wasn’t ready. Not yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh pumpkin, you should talk to him,” Penelope said while seated by her side on their bed.

 

When they entered the second week of not speaking Lucifer called his mother-in-law to be with her and be at his place in the doctor appointments since Chloe still refused to talk with him.

 

Penelope sighed when she didn’t receive any answer. “This is not good for you, or the baby, my dear. I understand you are upset with him, with reason, but are things people don’t want to remember or be subjected again.”

 

Chloe turned her eyes to her mother and sniffed.

 

“I gave him so many opportunities to tell me, mom. But he never took them, I would have understood. I’m mad at him because I married him, and he never told me, we were supposed to share all our lives, and he simply chose not to tell me a big part of who he is!” Angry tears started to roll down her cheeks.  

 

Penelope sighed again and hugged her daughter and gently patted her back.

 

“Maybe he was afraid things would change between you two if he told you who he is.” The older Decker said gently. “Can you sincerely tell me you wouldn’t treat him differently if you knew?”

 

Chloe didn’t have an answer for that, so she just contented herself in hug her mother, and cry the grief she had in her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next visit she had in her home when they were almost nearing three weeks without speaking was Dan. She heard him enter with Trixie and then Dan moving to Lucifer’s office, his new room for the time being. She curiously tiptoed to the ajar door and looked inside seeing her husband with the most unkept appearance to date.

 

“Daniel, I have to go back to Hevan soon, I can postpone my return so much, Amenadiel doesn’t have any more excuses, and I know Chloe need more time. I can’t stay… So, I will ensure their safety to you.” Lucifer’s voice was filled with pleading, and the other man nodded, placing a hand on the taller man to assure him.

 

“I will do my best, man… I mean, Your Highness.” He added awkwardly.

 

“You can be informal with me, I don’t care for these irritating formalities.” Lucifer’s smile was awkward, as he was disused of smiling for a while.

 

“As you wish… Lucifer. I will spare a police detail to be around here, I know your country also sent bodyguards, so we will just complement it with our men.” Dan assured Lucifer. “Nothing will happen to them.”

 

“Thank you… If I could, I would spare you Maze, but she is my personal bodyguard, and I will need someone I can trust completely there.”

 

“I understand, man.”

 

Chloe walked away again before one of them could see her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The only person that knew she was researching everything about Hevan was Trixie, and the little girl was good to keep secrets now. The younger Decker was supporting both her mother and her step-dad, navigating between them with ease, despite being saddened every day when she saw them so distant.

 

Trixie was feeling worse because Lucifer, one of her favorite people in the world had to go away, and maybe he wouldn’t be able to return, because he was going to be an important man in a country far away. She hugged his legs when the day he had to go came, tears escaping her brown eyes.

 

She felt when Lucifer shifted and prayed her hands off him, so he could squat in front of her, long fingers drying her tears.

 

“Beatrice, I promise you I will call you every day, so no need to cry.” He said soothingly.

 

“But you are going far away…” She hiccupped.

 

“I know, spawn.” He kept gently drying her tears. “I want you to promise something.”

 

Those words were enough to stop new tears to fall from Trixie’s eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Take care of your mom, and your little sister for me. Can you do that?”

 

Trixie nodded, receiving a smile from Lucifer. He finished wiping her tears away and kissed her cheek, finally rising to his full height and followed Amenadiel out of his house.

 

All he could think is he was going to miss them, so much, but he also respected Chloe to give her all the time she needed, even that it was slowly breaking his heart more and more. What he didn’t see was his wife watching him from the entrance of the living room. But Amenadiel did, and he smiled gently at her again, with a mixture of encouragement and strength in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What we should tell the press and the others for the fact your wife isn’t coming?” Amenadiel hated making this question, but he needed.

 

Maze glared at him, and he just shrugged while shaking his head, and she understood. Lucifer sighed deeply and kept staring at the landscape passing outside the window of the official car.

 

“She isn't feeling well because of her pregnancy.” His answer came without any inflection in his tone.

 

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

Amenadiel flinched slightly when he saw that subdued Samael, so different from the boy he grew up with, and the man he knew he was. Maze shook her head as well, and he understood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took one week for Chloe to make her decision, with the help of all the visit of her friends, and a very sad Trixie that told her she was missing her second dad. The casual texts from maze also helped, the bodyguard was always sending her updates on Lucifer in that week he went back to his country.

 

And she was missing her husband so much. All those weeks not speaking served for her to think about everything, their friendship, their relationship, and marriage, and she knew she couldn’t be without him. She loved him so much for that. Those weeks also placated her anger but left a searing longing in its wake.

 

With a palpitating heart, she called Maze, she didn’t need to wait long to hear an answer.

 

“Chloe? Are you okay? Did something happen? I will kill Castiel if something did happen.” The bodyguard answered, barely breathing between phrases.

 

Chloe giggled a bit at her friend’s worry, but it was swallowed by a sob. She missed Lucifer so much.

 

“I want to come to him, Maze… I want him.”

 

“Oh…” Maze paused, a bit lost for a few seconds. “I’ll arrange it, Chloe. No worries, you will be here in no time.” The other woman answered with the best soothing tone she could come up with.

 

“Thank you…” She answered, gripping her phone. “How is he?”

 

And she spent the next half hour hearing everything about her husband, the man she loved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maze arranged everything like she promised, with Amenadiel’s help. And Chloe saw herself preparing for something that would change her life completely. She went to her doctor to ensure she could make a safe trip to Hevan, she also had her friends help and company. Ella, Dan, Charlotte, and Linda were going to accompany her on her trip, she was also bringing Trixie and her mom.

 

Trixie was beaming at the prospect of seeing Lucifer again, and being a good girl, she didn’t spill the beans about the surprise they were about to make to the future King of Hevan. Chloe was also studying Hevan’s tongue, having fun with Trixie while they competed to see who got more words correctly. Castiel, her personal bodyguard, was helpful in those moments teaching her how to pronounce it correctly. 

 

And by the fourth day since her call to Maze, their group was finally seated in the private airplane that was going to bring them to Lucifer’s small country.

 

“I can’t believe! We are going to a coronation.” Penelope giggled and sipped her wine. “My son-in-law on top of it all.”

 

“It’s impressive, indeed.” Linda agreed, while she glanced at Chloe, that was absentmindedly caressing her rounding belly. After the revelation, Linda helped Chloe navigate through her feelings of betrayal and anger like a good friend she was.

 

“Daddy! We have this all to ourselves!” Trixie said, still fascinated by the fact they had a whole plane for them.

 

“Yes, Trix.” Dan chuckled and shook his head. “But do not even think in running around the plane. Understood?”

 

“Yes, daddy!” Trixie grabbed the earphones and pressed the entertainment system of the plane, squealing in delight when she saw they had Moana.

 

“Oh, I’m definitely going to those beaches… Gosh, they are gorgeous.” Ella said animatedly, pointing at some photos to Charlotte.

 

“They also have museums, I’m going on those too.” The lawyer said, receiving a nod from the forensic tech.

 

Chloe smiled at all her friends and family, she also couldn’t wait to see him again. She bit her bottom lip.

 

“Will your father forgive me, little one?” She asked her belly, feeling a gentle kick as an answer. “I hope so…”

 

Chloe relaxed in her seat, she had a long trip ahead. As soon as she closed her eyes all she could feel were his hands on her and his kisses. Soon, soon she would be with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer was trying really hard not to snap at those irritating nobles part of the royal council. His coronation was scheduled to happen in two weeks, and he had to deal with all the headaches his father left him.

 

“Regarding your American wife, I believe we can ask an annulation from the American Government, the royal house need an heir soon enough.” One of the oldest members of the council stated.

 

Lucifer stopped in the middle of his fantasy of killing each member of the council with boredom to look straight at that specific member of the council.

 

“No annulation will happen!” He snapped.

 

“Samael, Your Highness, you really don’t think…” Started Azazel, his uncle.

 

“I don’t think anything. I’m not divorcing my wife, and I certainly won’t abandon my unborn child.” He said his eyes blazing with barely suppressed anger.

 

“But, Your Highness…”

 

“But nothing! This isn’t up to discussion. I’m married and that’s the end of it.” He rose from his seat in the council. “You are all dismissed.” Turning around he left the room before he would do anything he would regret.

 

Amenadiel followed behind him in silence.

 

“Amenadiel, remember me that I need to change all these retrograde laws and that I definitely need to cut short this corruption between nobles,” Lucifer asked with a harsh tone.

 

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

“Also remember me we have to tend to our country’s need to modernize and finally reach the 21st Century.” He continued while crossing the corridors where employees bowed at his passage.

 

“I will do as you ask.”

 

Lucifer stopped in a deserted corridor and closed his eyes. “I hate this…”

 

Amenadiel just observed the younger man with a worried look.

 

“Your Highness…” He started hesitantly when he noticed Lucifer was listening he continued. “Your Majesty, your father, he was proud when he received the news of your marriage. He approved of your choice.” Amenadiel smiled slightly remembering the late King.

 

Lucifer snorted.

 

“Did he really approve?”

 

“Yes, he did,” Amenadiel told him truthfully.

 

The future King smiled slightly and started to walk again to the main corridors of the palace when he heard someone screaming his name right before he felt something hit his legs. He looked down to see the small figure of Trixie.

 

“Trixie? What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to be with you.” She answered with a toothy grin.

 

He smiled back, ignoring the reproachful looks they received, holding her in his arms and lifting her, despite she starting to be too big for that.

 

“I missed you!” She hugged his neck.

 

“I missed you too.” Lucifer smiled and looked around to see his friends all waving to him from the other side, and her… His wife walking in his direction while looking at his eyes.

 

He didn’t notice when he started walking to her until they met half-way and she was also hugging him tightly, and he breathed her scent. For the first time in weeks, he relaxed while he hugged his little family.

 

“I’m sorry… Sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go without talking to you…” Chloe said, her voice breaking slightly at the end.

 

“It doesn’t matter… You are here now.” He answers truthfully, holding her closer. “I missed you, Detective.”

 

“I missed you too, Lucifer.”

 

And he felt his heart burst with happiness. Nothing would separate them, nothing more. He kissed his wife on the lips conveying all his love and longing he had for her, and she answered him in kind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Those two weeks that preceded their future King’s coronation were very agitated in the small country of Hevan. Their future King’s family and friends arrived a week after Crown Prince Samael, and they were a complete sensation among Hevan’s people.

 

The future Duchess, Chloe Decker-Morningstar, was beautiful, with he beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, attracting the attention for being a simple, gentle and sweet woman. Beatrice Decker-Espinoza was such a sweet child that had all the affection of the future King. The handsome detective, Daniel Espinoza, a friend of the Crown Prince was coveted by the ladies with his gentle and charming personality. Ella Lopez, a friend of the royal couple was always so interested in Hevan culture and was often seen sightseeing. Charlotte Richard, another friend, was always seen in cultural and historical places of the country. Linda Martin, the other friend, was always accompanying the other two women and was always seen appreciating Hevan’s art.

 

Penelope Decker, the future Duchess mother, was another interesting figure, most people knew her by her movies and they were pleased to discover he was a very funny and charming woman. It was with the absolute acceptance that Hevan’s people approved the new addition to their royal family. It also helped that the Queen Mother and Princess were also seen with the Americas, and with a good relationship with the future King’s wife.

 

Things were going to change, and it just started in the day Crown Prince Samael was crowned King Samael I, and his wife was given the title of Duchess. Women would have sworn they never seen such a beautiful couple before, the King with his Royal Garb, with the royal crest and the blue band that represented the noble blood, and the Duchess with a beautiful gown that hugged her body appropriately, showcasing her pregnant belly.

 

That day festivity spread through the small country, with images of the handsome and smiling King holding hands with his wife and being presented to the world as the new ruler of Hevan.

 

And he did as promised, during his fifty years of reign, he had his wife by his side, helping him at each step. And he did as he once said he would do, he cleaned his government of all corruption, opened a parliament with both commoners and nobles (after he dissolved the royal council) where representatives would be voted by the population. Revised the old rules and got rid of all prejudice-based laws and others he disagreed.

 

During his marriage King Samael I had four children, his firstborn Lauren, and the fraternal twins, Michael and Katherine, and of course, his step-daughter Beatrice, who he considered his child as well. Throughout the years he would be visited by his American friends, and he would even visit LA once or while.

 

When his father kicked him out so many years ago, neither of them had imagined how it would change things so much. The once misunderstood Crown Prince found happiness, and a direction in life, and accomplished way more than his late father had ever expected or hoped.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well… When I saw this prompt this idea just came to my mind, because I had an idea for another fandom that involved a Prince going MIA, marrying someone and leading a regular life until his past came back stumbling in his new life. So, well… It appealed to me hahaha However, this one here doesn’t go any near that other story, I just borrowed some things. ;)
> 
> I hope you like this! Next part of ALMAT is coming soon :D
> 
> See ya! Nath :*


End file.
